


Surprise

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: After the Hungarian GP was one of Sebastian's tougher races to win, he's ready to celebrate a perfect result for him and Kimi





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For CustardCreamies who wanted a Seb/Kimi/OFC fic. Not a pairing I usually write about but here we are!

It's been a long day, one that she feels the whole team has gone through every single emotion possible. It finished the way they all wanted eventually a much needed 1-2. She has indulged in the celebrations, watched as Sebastian bounced around joyfully, drink in hand. She even got him dancing, enjoying the feeling of him close to her. What she is most looking forward to is getting him out of this bar and out of his clothes. It's become a tradition since the first time she cheekily asked him if she could find out exactly how he used his finger to celebrate. Since that first night together every time Seb wins he takes her to his bed and finds a new way to pleasure her. They make their way across the bar Ferrari have hired trying to find a unoccupied room. As soon as they find one and the door shuts Sebastian practically pounces on her, claiming her lips in a heated kiss. She deliberately wore the dress she knows he loves and it isn't long before she feels his hands stroking up her thighs under the hem. She moans into the kiss at the sensation, every sound encouraging his fingers to work their way higher.

  
They continue to kiss frantically until they they hear someone laughing. They break away, trying to look like they haven't just been caught groping each other. They're greeted by a fairly drunk Kimi perched on the seating at the back of the room clutching a bottle of liquor and a packet of cigarettes. He takes another look at them and laughs again, "Don't stop on my account". Kimi makes no effort to hide the fact he finds their embarrassment hilarious, "Fancy a drink? That's if you're not too desperate to fuck".He tries to pass the bottle but struggles so Sebastian reaches towards the bottle and helps steady him. He seems to take longer than he should to remove his hand from Kimi's. She watches the exchange but wonders if in her drunken state she's imagining the longing look between them. It's clear by the look on Sebastian's face he's torn between wanting to take her somewhere quiet or stay and get that drink. She knows that Kimi was angry at not being able to win but would never hold that against Seb personally. She also knows that Seb although he wants to win every time, doesn't want to at the expense of his friend. So she makes the decision for him, "We'll stay for a while". The look of relief on Seb's face is obvious and the smile he gives her makes her heart flutter.

  
She watches as Sebastian seats himself next to him, taking a massive swig. He offers it to her so she grabs it and takes a seat on the other side as close to him as she can. She can see Kimi watch her intently, his eyes flicking down to her legs. Her dress is short as it is, even shorter now she's seated. She returns his gaze but he looks away making conversation with Seb, she wonders what exactly is going on between them all. She watches the pair of them chatting, sharing the bottle between them and that's when she realises exactly how close they are. The conversation is easy and comfortable so before long she leans into Sebastian's side and he wraps his arm around her. She can feel his fingers dance across her side, sending shivers up her spine. She can't resist him any longer and leans up catching his lips in a wanton kiss. They forget about Kimi's company and lose themselves in each other.

  
Kimi watches them with interest, and when she reluctantly pulls away from Seb she notices Kimi's looking more flushed than he was previously. She notices the slightest hint of arousal, his jeans starting to look more tented than before. Sebastian's already hard, she's been teasing him all night and knows he will be so horny it will be painful for him now. Kimi drops the bottle on the floor and turns his body towards them. He asks, "You always celebrate Seb's wins together. Something different each time right? You've had everything, positions, toys, the lot". She glances at Sebastian, he looks slightly uncomfortable now she knows he's mentioned to Kimi their antics before tonight. She briefly kisses him again to show she's fine with Kimi knowing. Kimi takes this as encouragement to continue, "You're wanting to carry on tonight with something different. With me?". When he receives confirmation from both Seb and her, he leans in closer to them. She expects him to kiss her but surprises them both by pulling Sebastian onto his lips. She watches with wide eyes as Sebastian's shock quickly wears off and he returns the kiss, a furious exchange of tongues and heat. They fight for dominance as if Kimi once again doesn't want to be second to Sebastian even off track.

She can't quite believe how hot they look together, she feels desire coursing every part of her from the sight of them together. When they pull away from each other, they're both panting breathlessly. She's not used to seeing Sebastian this undone because of someone else, so can't resist reclaiming his lips for her own, the kiss more passionate than they've ever experienced. She can feel his rock hard cock straining against his jeans as she presses against him, so she reaches between them and pops his button open and slides his boxers down. As soon as she frees his cock she wraps her hand around it and pumps it quickly. He groans in pleasure at the contact.

  
Kimi stands and starts to leave, his input here has evidently helped. He reaches the door and turns one last time to look at Sebastian and her together. She has moved in between his legs, kneeling on the floor with her mouth wrapped around his cock sucking him hungrily. Sebastian's eyes are closed, he's moaning uncontrollably, hands buried in her hair tugging it harshly. She's leaning forward enough so her short dress has ridden up and is giving him the perfect view of her lacy knickers. He knows Sebastian loves showering her with presents of expensive lingerie as he calls it a gift for both of them. He can now see why. He's just about to leave them to it when he hears Sebastian call out, "Kimi stop, don't go". He watches her sit back on her heels, removing her mouth from his cock on his request. He watches Seb as he leans forward and whisper something in her ear, watches her agree to what he's said with a huge grin on her face.

  
Sebastian looks directly at Kimi as he speaks, "We want you to stay and join us". It doesn't take Kimi long to decide, her on her knees looking up through hooded eyelashes and Sebastian looking like the poster boy for sex with his jeans around his thighs and cock standing tall, has him hard and ready to come. He strides back to them, watching as she wraps her mouth back around Seb's cock giving him another perfect view of her underwear. He reaches out and places his hands on her hips, following down the curve of her ass. He's firm in his touch and she moans around Sebastian. He runs a finger down her centre enjoying seeing her shiver at his touch. He pulls her knickers off, slowly dragging them down her legs then slides a finger deep inside her. She's soaking wet already so he quickly adds another. Sebastian is watching him as he continues sliding his cock in and out of her mouth. Kimi knows he won't last much longer so undoes his own jeans, removes his fingers and fills her in one firm thrust. He doesn't pause so she can adjust, he just pounds in to her, setting a fast pace. She's screaming around Sebastian's cock, the pressure Kimi is building is sheer ecstasy for her. The vibrations of her screams surround Seb fuelling his desire.

  
Not for the first time today Sebastian and Kimi work as a team, thrusting in time together to fill her completely. She's not able to control herself, she feels the warm feeling of her impending orgasm spread through her. She feels Kimi spread her legs further apart pushing her down so that she swallows more of Sebastian's cock. The change of position lets Kimi delve deeper and harder inside her. Seb's thrusts are also harder than she's used to, he seems determined to match Kimi's pace. She realises Kimi is in control of this, that every thing he does results in just how much pleasure Seb and her receive. She looks up at Sebastian and can see how close he is to coming. He looks beautiful with his eyes darkened with want, cheeks flushed and tongue sticking out slightly. When Kimi's thrusts become more erratic she knows he's ready for his release. She glances over her shoulder at him, passion shows on his usually stoic face and her heart beats faster at how he's losing control because of her and Sebastian. Being between them means it's impossible for her to hold on any longer and she feels her orgasm hit her harder than anything she's ever felt before. As she falls over the edge she feels both Seb and Kimi follow at the same time, groaning through their release and filling her with their loads. Sebastian stills, enjoying the warmth of her mouth around him as he comes down from his high. Kimi continues to thrust into her sending shockwaves through her sensitive body.

  
Kimi pulls out of her, puts his strong arms around her waist and helps her off her knees. He guides her next to Sebastian, who has made no effort to move. Seb reaches to caress the side of her face, using his finger to clean the come that she didn't quite manage to swallow. She parts her mouth and he pushes his finger in. Kimi watches her lick Seb's finger clean and he feels his cock twitch slightly. He's still turned on by the sight of her with her dress hitched up covered in their come. Before he leaves Kimi sorts himself out in his jeans before leaning forward to give her one last kiss. He can taste Sebastian and it gives him an thrill, one he had never contemplated before tonight.

As Kimi shuts the door behind him Sebastian pull her into his arms and hungrily resumes kissing her. He's wonders as he deepens the kiss whether they can repeat this, make it a new tradition when the team gets a perfect result. He also wonders what it was like for her to feel Kimi inside her and if for the next win whether Kimi would fuck him instead. He feels his cock harden again at the thought. She feels it too, so is only too glad when he suggests they leave, get back to their hotel room as soon as possible and continue enjoying the rest of their night. 


End file.
